The Wubb Club (episode)
Characters Present Main characters *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden Other characters *Buck-Buck Beavers *Kooky Kid Summary Wubbzy decides to start a club called the Wubb Club and invites Walden and Widget to join! But will this club really be quite so good? Recap Wubbzy is in his living room playing with a box when he comments how much fun it is. He goes outside and then puts it down while calling it "The Wubb Club". As he sees Widget, he decides to hide underneath the box, startling her! He explains the Wubb Club to her and Widget asks to join him. She accepts, and they do the dance and song together. Widget then mentions that it seems to be missing something. It's then that they both decide to go track down Walden and have him join too! Walden tells them he would like to join, and they all follow Wubbzy and his box while singing and dancing the official Wubb Club song and dance. Eventually, the trio come to a big empty field. Walden then thinks something is missing as well and Wubbzy asks him about it. Walden then says he could big a bigger, better, clubhouse and Widget likes the idea too. But Wubbzy wants to keep his box, hesitant to agree to this idea... Widget and Walden quickly come back with tools and decide they'll build the wubb club next to the Buck-Buck Beaver Pond. Wubbzy asks how long it will take before sneaking off with his box again, then playing with it. Wubbzy pretends to be a train going down a hill. He asks them if they're done yet, but they say they are not. He then pretends he is swimming through a pool, then asks again. He tries to tell them it's all about having fun, and to not forget it before leaving yet again. After so long, the construction of The Wubb Club is finally finished! Wubbzy then brings everyone some Grapety-Grape Juice, then asks if they are ready to have fun now. Walden then says they're all finished, and Widget tells Wubbzy to press the bell. Upon doing so, a loud bell goes off! While inside, Wubbzy is trailing a lot of his grapety-grape juice throughout the entire building as Walden and Widget show him around. They show him the Slippery Sliding Hall, the Ball Room, the multiple doors hallway, and even the views from the very top. Wubbzy then happily compliments it, when they suddenly notice the Buck-Buck Beavers chewing on one of the poles holding up the clubhouse! Walden and Widget realize they need to hurry up and get out before the building collaspes, when Wubbzy then realizes his drink had left a trail behind them. They then follow it to safety and soon find themselves outside! The clubhouse then collapses... Walden and Widget are a bit saddened, but Wubbzy manages to convince them to be happy and they decide they only need each other to have fun, and they then walk off as Wubbzy cheers "Wubb Club!" as the episode ends. Transcript See: The Wubb Club (episode)/Transcript Quotes Coming soon! Post-Show Skit The song, "Imagine", is played. Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): El club Wub Trivia *The Wubb Club is destroyed in Season 1, but it makes a major comeback unharmed in Season 2, along with the WubbMobile. *It seems highly unlikely that the juice would have let so much juice behind. *Before going inside, Wubbzy tossed a glass away that sounded like it was filled with juice. There were only 3 juice cups and both Widget and Walden finished their own. *In this episode, the walls in the Ball Room were covered with balls, but in Season 2, there were no balls on the walls. *In this episode, Wubbzy uses his bottom to bounce on the balls in the Ball Room, but in some Season 2 episodes, he uses his tail to bounce on them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Category:Wubb Club